


【海赫】社交距离

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: 还是一个很老土的闹别扭以后依然很在意对方的故事。超级短打。
Kudos: 4





	【海赫】社交距离

李赫宰抱着小腿坐在他的单人布艺沙发上。他很无聊，于是开始玩自己的脚，看看脚趾缝最多可以张到多开。  
电话响了，他不想洗手，理所当然地也不想接电话。他看了一下来电人，更不想接了。他在铃声消停下去的前一秒敏锐地得出结论：现在不接只有两种后果，一，手机继续没完没了地响，第二，来电人三十分钟以后找上门来。不管哪种都很麻烦。他拿酒精棉擦了擦手，还是接通了。  
“……”  
“……”  
电话那头的李东海什么也不说，他也跟着沉默。此时李赫宰的生日直播已经过去半个月，李东海自从捧着那个大蛋糕在他的live上闹腾了一番以后再也没有联系过他。  
李赫宰不出声，但也不挂断。  
“我急性肠炎犯了。”电话那头的李东海悻悻地说，他听出一点委屈。  
“你找特哥，或者别的什么离得近的朋友。”李赫宰解释，“我已经搬出来了呀。”  
“是吗，我都忘了。”李东海闷闷地说。李赫宰能想象出他抓头发的样子，那个人迟钝起来就是这样。  
“而且，那什么，我的紧急联系人设置的是你。”李东海想了想，补充一句。  
说个屁。李赫宰本来要这么说，但他在家闲了一天，还维持着发呆的惯性。  
备注和快捷方式是留给不怎么接触的人的，我们都熟成什么样了，思考紧急联络人怎么用的那几秒，你都可以闭着眼打出我的号码。  
就在李赫宰自以为没拆台，多少算是成熟的标志，因此而沾沾自喜时，他已经不自觉跑起来了。他穿过宿舍的走廊，随便踩了一双运动鞋，进入车库，钻到驾驶位上。

李东海顺着门铃给李赫宰开门时脸上还挂着笑，他看到对方严肃的脸，意识到自己的笑好像不是很合时宜，一时也不知道怎么装痛。只好捂着肚子恢复成没表情的样子。  
李赫宰嗤笑一声，不去看他，只把门关上。“你看起来比我还健康。”  
李东海跟在他后面，饶有趣味地抠着下巴，上面是新长出的胡茬，短短一截，有点扎手。“你似乎早就拆穿了。”他把重音放在早上，声调也得意地飘起来。  
“我就说。认识你那么久，你怎么都不像会说‘去找别人嘛’那样的人。你总是很热心肠。”知道会被戏耍，还是把99%的信任放到1%对方说的是真话的可能性上，所以也总是被骗，但总是不肯改。  
李赫宰不置可否，把旅行小药箱里的药卸到茶几上。他扫了一眼，什么药就有，就是没有肠胃药。他也不想辨认这是因为自己发呆太久注意力涣散，还是被李东海拙劣的呼痛声吓得慌了阵脚。  
李赫宰一瓶一瓶捡出来，小声地念叨，“不想戴眼镜的时候可以吃一吃叶黄素。平时注意饮食健康，真吃坏肚子会耽误行程，很没有职业素养。对了，记得补充维生素，不然会长溃疡。”  
李东海站在他身旁，正当他以为对方会习惯性靠过来而故意大声念说明书时，对方只倚在茶几边上。  
一个没认真说，另一个也没认真听。  
“你穿的是我送你的衣服。”李东海笑眯了眼。  
李赫宰低头看了看身上的长袖白T，胸口的位置印了一个很大的logo。  
“我只是有随手认证别人送的礼物的习惯。”  
这话里一半是真的，一半是假的，看听的人怎么分辨。  
“可你还是非常在意我。”  
“……”  
要为了面子过得去说不吗。李赫宰愣了一下，在心里摇头。他在强硬的时候会不给人好脸色看，但不擅长说谎。  
李东海笑得更开了，为了照顾对方情绪，没有出声。可他的肩膀瞒不住了，一抖一抖的。  
“所以你为什么要搬走？”在漫长的沉默里，李东海突然问。  
李赫宰摆弄药箱的手停下来，借着过长的额发继续低着头。  
要怎么说呢。你老是不请自来，挤压我的个人空间，我想逃。又或者是，两个人的生活过度重合，我有点腻。  
怎么说都解释不清，怎么说李东海都会伤心，并且还会带偏话题。  
他于是咂了咂嘴，把要说的话吞回肚子里。  
“都要被你看出洞来了。”李东海伸手去抢李赫宰手里的药瓶，说是抢，也只是个借口，他包覆着李赫宰的手，这样他就不得不本能地看向自己。  
“hyuk，防疫厅规定的social distance是多远？”李东海不笑了，他露出真挚的眼神，眼里像漾着水，好容易让人心软。看的人以为自己在同情猎物，殊不知自己已经落在网里了。  
李赫宰被他看得头皮发麻，掏出手机Google，手太僵了，又有汗，像玩不转智能机的老人一样，单只指头逐字逐字地戳着屏幕。  
“两米。”他说。  
然后李东海直起身来，拿手臂丈量着距离，一下退到两米远。他用蛊惑人心的眼神望着对方。  
“我还是不想超出这段距离。”


End file.
